SHININ (SHINee Fanfiction)
by minnylee
Summary: kejutan datang didepan Dorm SHINee. mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di dorm lagi setelah kepergian Jonghyun. dan Jonghyun sepertinya sedang mengirimkan hadiah dari surga untuk mereka. apa ya hadiahnya?


**SHININ**

.  
 **Chapter 1-Who?**  
 **SHINee Fanfiction**  
 **warning. ini cuma imajinasi saya yang tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin ini FF. jadi jangan dianggap beneran ya.**  
 **Cast: SHINee Member with Baby-ttiiitt*sensor*-**  
 **.**  
seoul, 25 january 2018.  
Dorm SHINee terlihat sepi hari ini. tak ada satu penghunipun disana. seluruh member SHINee sedang berada di gedung SM Ent untuk mempersiapkan konser mereka di jepang februari mendatang. sebuah keputusan berat sebenarnya, tapi mereka tetap berjuang dan memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi SHINee walaupun Jonghyun sudah pergi.  
di ujung lorong terlihat seorang wanita muda yang memakai mantel hitam tebal yang kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. wanita itu berambut hitam legam seatas bahunya. wajahnya cantik dan di gendongannya ia membawa sebuah buntalan selimut berwarna baby blue dengan corak dinosaurus lucu berwarna orange.  
ia terus berjalan dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu dorm SHINee. ia tau tempat ini. karena seseorang pernah memberi tahukannya. wajahnya tersenyum dengan tenang. tangannya teracung untuk menekan bell, namun tangan putih itu mengambang ragu apakah ia harus menekannya atau tidak. akhirnya setelah menghembuskan nafasnya keras dan melihat lagi buntalan yang ada ditangannya ia akhirnya ia menekan bell yang ada disamping pintu itu.  
TING TONG TING TONG  
ia meletakkan buntalan yang tadi ia bawa di atas karpet yang menjadi alas dari koridor apartement itu yang tepat didepan pintu dorm SHINee. ia berlalu pergi dan bersembunyi di belokan koridor, memantau semoga segera ada orang yang keluar dan menemukan buntalan yang ia tinggalkan tadi.  
ia menggigit bibirnya khawatir. ia takut melakukan kesalahan. tapi ini demi seseorang yang sangat ia sayang. demi masa depan dia.  
wanita muda itu menunggu hingga beberapa menit. hingga 10 menit berlalu dan sang penghuni apartement belum juga muncul. wanita itu menengok kiri dan kanan. melihat situasi dan akhirnya ia kembali ke depan pintu dorm SHINee. mengambil kembali buntalan selimut itu. isi dari buntalan selimut itu sedikit menggeliat. wanita muda itu sedikit mengayun buntalan itu. tersenyum meski mata indahnya menangis bercucuran.  
"Ssssh. aegya, umma-ga mianhe. uri Jonghyunie appa, ingin kita melakukan ini. umma harus meninggalkanmu disini. ini untuk masa depan kamu juga aegya, umma harus pergi. umma harus bertemu dengan appa mu. umma akan menyusul appamu. umma sangat mencintainya. bukan umma tidak menyayangi kamu sayang, tapi umma harus melakukan ini. kamu mengertikan sayang?" wanita itu berbicara kepada bayi yang menjadi isi dari buntalan itu. ia mengecup sayang kening bayi lelaki yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya.  
drap drap drap.  
terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema di lantai itu, suara dari beberapa orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap. dengan suara tawa lirih yang terdengar dari kejauhan.  
wanita itu terlihat panik, ia meletakkan kembali bayinya yang terbalut selimut tadi, didepan pintu dorm SHINee. ia melepaskan mantel hitamnya yang kebesaran di tubuhnya dan ia melipatnya, menjadikannya selimut untuk bayinya. dengan hati yang hancur ia meninggalkan putranya untuk kehidupan putranya yang lebih baik dan itu adalah keinginan seseorang di atas sana.  
dan diujung koridor lantai itu ternyata member SHINee tengah berjalan sembari bercerita tentang apa saja. mereka terlihat lebih ceria meski masih terasa asing dengan jumlah mereka sekarang. tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Jonghyun untuk mereka, jadi sesuai dengan keinginan Jonghyun, mereka akan menjalani hidup mereka dengan lebih baik.  
"Hyung, hari ini enaknya makan apa ya?" tanya si maknae Taemin yang berjalan mundur didepan hyung-hyung nya.  
"Aku malas memasak. kita pesan saja ya." itu Key yang sedang memainkan ponselnya dan tersenyum kecil sembari mendengarkan ocehan Taemin.  
"bagaimana kalau kita pesan ayam saja?" itu si Leader yang kini kembali tampan meski badannya masih sedikit kurus dan pucat. ia jarang keluar dan jarang mengurus dirinya sendiri. ia sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk berlatih untuk konser mereka. karena hanya dia yang masih tidak ada jadwal lain selain dengan SHINee.  
"Aku apa saja boleh. aku sangat lapar." Minho yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.  
"keurae. kita pesan daging. hehehe." sang magnae memutuskan sepihak.  
mereka masih terlibat obrolan ringan hingga tak terasa mereka telah sampai didepan dorm mereka. Taemin masih dengan jalan mundurnya dan tiba-tiba Jinki meraih tangannya. menyuruhnya berhenti ketika kakinya hampir saja menginjak buntalan selimut baby blue yang tergeletak didepan pintu mereka. tentu Taemin merasa terkejut ketika Jinki menarik tangannya.  
"Apa itu?" tanya Minho yang segera sadar akan hal asing di lantai.  
"Huh?" Key mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphonenya. ia ikut melihat kearah lantai.  
Jinki mendekati buntalan itu. takut-takut itu ulah sasaeng yang mengirimkan "Hadiah' untuk mereka. dengan hati-hati ia menunduk dan berjongkok untuk melihatnya. dan kesangtae-annya kembali. dengan mata sipit nya yang melotot, ia jatuh kebelakang, terjengkang dengan ekspresi kaget yang sangat.  
"B-bayi." gumamnya.  
taemin dan yang lain yang penasaran ikut melihat buntalan itu. dan hanya ekspresi terkejut yang telihat di wajah mereka.  
"Hyung, ada bayi." pekik Key pada Jinki yang masih terjengkang. ia segera menggendong bayi itu dalam dekapannya. entahlah, Umma dari SHINee itu terasa tidak asing dengan wajah bulat dan kepala pelontos itu. seperti pernah melihatnya.  
"Itu bayi siapa hyung?" tanya Taemin polos pada Minho yang hanya bisa melongo.  
"Mana aku tau." Minho menoyor jidat Taemin.  
"Isssh. hyung jahat." Taemin mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Lebih baik kita masuk." Titah Key. Minho segera menekan pasword dan terbukalah pintu putih didepan mereka.  
Jinki masih belum sadar dari keterkejutan mereka. ia masih terkapar dengan bodohnya dilantai. matanya memandang kosong. otaknya berkelana kemana-mana. berfikir siapa yang menaruh bayi didepan dorm mereka? 'masalah apa lagi ini Tuhan?' gumamnya. ia buru-buru bangun dari duduknya. berdiri dan melangkah masuk hingga ia menemukan secarik kertas di lantai. ia memungutnya dan membawanya masuk tanpa membukanya.  
diruang tengah 3 member lain sedang duduk di sofa dengan Key berada ditengah 2min. ia sedang memangku bayi mungil itu. mantel yang menyelimuti bayi itu sudah ia lepas. jadi bayi itu hanya terbungkus selimutnya saja.  
"Hyung, dia lucu sekali."ucap Taemin sambil menoel pipi gembul itu.  
"Wajahnya tidak asing. seperti pernah melihatnya. tapi dimana ya?" gumam Key sembari menatap bayi itu.  
"Bayi ini mirip Jonghyun hyung." Minho yang sedari tadi ikut menatap bayi itu segera tersadar. dan sontak saja ucapannya membuat OnKeyMin segera menoleh padanya dengan pandangan Shock.  
"Maksudmu?" tanya sang leader.  
"Iya hyung, dia begitu mirip dengan foto Jonghyun saat masih bayi." celetuk Minho. dia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka internet untuk mencari foto Jonghyun ketika bayi. dan huaala, dia langsung mendonwnload dan membesarkan foto itu. mendekatkan handphonenya pada wajah bayi itu. dan memang benar bayi itu begitu mirip dengan foto itu. seperti pinang di belah dua. apa artinya semua ini? ini anak Jonghyun? bagaimana bisa? haahhh?

.

TBC


End file.
